Unica - You're the only one (Deutsch)
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Meine Interpretation von XY63 "Eine Gabelung: Hier trennen sich unsere Wege!". Gefühle und Gedanken. Viel Spass!


**Unica - You're the only one**

James musste sich verhört haben. Hatte Jessie sich tatsächlich entschieden, ihr Leben mit Dr. White zu verbingen und Team Rocket zu verlassen? Das konnte nicht sein. Sie waren seit Jahren zusammen unterwegs, eine kleine, kaputte Familie. Doch ihr Entschluss stand fest und James würde nichts dagegen unternehmen. Er wollte ihren Traum nicht zerstören, wollte ihr nicht die Hoffnung auf ein sorgenfreies Leben nehmen. "Jessie," er flüsterte ihren Namen zum letzten Mal, bevor er aufstand und sich von der Hütte abwandte. "James. Du kannst sie doch nicht einfach hier zurücklassen," Mauzi versuchte zu protestieren, doch sein Teammitglied schüttelte nur betreten den Kopf. "Lass sie, sie hat etwas Glück verdient. Wir wollen sie nicht stören. Komm!" James machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte Richtung Wald. Sein Freund folgte ihm stillschweigend.

James rannte und rannte, so schnell seine Füsse ihn trugen. Er wollte so viel Abstand wie möglich gewinnen. Sein Kopf war voller Gedanken. Er erinnerte sich an all die gemeinsamen Abenteuer, die er mit Jessie erlebt hatte. Die schönen, aber auch die traurigen Momente, Momente der Verzweiflung, wenn sie nicht einmal mehr die Butter auf dem Brot hatten, weil Jessie ihr gesamtes Vermögen für neue Kostüme ausgegeben hatte. Jessie, ihre wunderschöne magenta-farbene Mähne, ihr Humor und ihre Motivationskraft. Wie oft waren sie aneinandergeraten, hatten sich jedoch bald wieder versöhnt und auf ihr starkes Band der Freundschaft angestossen? Wie oft hatte sie ihn zum Lachen gebracht, wenn die Erinnerungen an eine schreckliche Vergangenheit ihn wieder eingeholt hatten? Sie war ein guter Mensch, vielleicht etwas launisch, aber James hätte sich keine bessere Partnerin vorstellen können. Eine einsame Träne rollte über seine Wange, ein zweite folgte ihr. Er weinte, der Verlust traf ihn tief. Jetzt waren nur noch er und Mauzi übrig. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir, James?" der Kater blickte an ihm hoch. James Augen waren gerötet, er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Jessie hatte eine grosse Lücke hinterlassen und er vermisste sie bereits. James schüttelte den Kopf und schluchzte. Er war sehr nah am Wasser gebaut.

Sie liefen zu ihrer Hütte im Wald und teilten ihren Pokémon mit, dass Jessie sie verlassen hatte. James setzte sich auf die Couch und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Die Trennung hatte ihm zugesetzt. Sein Kopf war leer, er fühlte sich leicht benommen. Das war doch nur ein schrecklicher Alptraum, Jessie würde sie nie im Stich lassen. Doch ein Blick auf ihren leeren Platz belehrte ihn eines Besseren. Womöglich sass sie mit dem Arzt am Tisch, lachte, trank und ass eine warme Mahlzeit, alles, was James ihr nur selten bieten konnte. Der Arzt würde ihr Komplimente machen, sie loben und lieben, alles, wovor James sich so sehr fürchtete. Er war wie immer ein Angsthase geblieben, traute sich nicht, Jessie seine Gefühle zu beichten. Er mochte sie, sogar sehr. Sie war stets an seiner Seite, er genoss ihre Nähe, auch wenn er ihr das nie sagen konnte. Seine Vergangenheit hatte Spuren hinterlassen. Die Angst stieg in ihm hoch, er wollte sich nie mehr binden, zu schlimm waren die Torturen, die er damals aushalten musste. Jetzt war es zu spät. Er hatte geschwiegen und Jessie nie wirklich gezeigt, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Er hasste sich für diese Feigheit. Am liebsten würde er sich selbst ohrfeigen. Tag für Tag hatte er einen Rückzieher gemacht, jede Chance verpasst. Damals im Schiffswrack, in Maiden's Peak oder an dem Tag, an dem er seine Familie und die schaurige Geschichte ein für allemal hinter sich gelassen hatte. So viele Möglichkeiten, Jessie für sich zu gewinnen und ihr zu zeigen, dass sie der wichtigste Teil in seinem Leben war. Sie hatte ihm sogar Zeichen gegeben, mochte es, ihn zu necken und mit ihm zu flirten. Er ging nie darauf ein, wollte seine Ruhe und nicht einmal an Liebe oder eine Beziehung denken.

Wenn er doch alles rückgängig machen könnte. Er würde sofort auf Jessie zugehen, nach ihren zarten Händen greifen und ihr tief in die Augen blicken. Er würde ihr all das sagen, was er für sie empfand, was er an ihr so sehr schätzte. Er würde einen Schritt auf sie zu machen, ihr Gesicht in die Hände nehmen und ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen drücken, so wie er es schon lange geplant, sich aber niemals getraut hatte. Was würde er für eine letzte Chance geben?

Mauzi setzte sich neben ihn. Auch er wirkte bedrückt, grübelte. "Schade, ich werde diese Furie vermissen," er blickte zu seinem Freund. James stiess einen tiefen Seufzer aus. "Ich habe es vermasselt, Mauzi. Nicht nur der Arzt, auch ich habe Gefühle für unsere Jessie," gestand James. Mauzi konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Denkst du, das wusste ich nicht? So, wie du sie immer angesehen hast, wie du sie unterstützt hast und ihr geholfen hast, wenn sie einen schlechten Tag hatte? Jedes Mal hoffte ich, dass du den Mut zusammennehmen würdest und ihr deine Gefühle gestehst, doch du bist leider immer in dein Schneckenhaus zurückgekrabbelt und hast dir nichts anmerken lassen. Ich glaube, sie hat das gemerkt und irgendwann hat sie sich von der Idee verabschiedet, dass du mehr als ein freundschaftliches Interesse an ihr hast," antwortete Mauzi, ohne James aus den Augen zu lassen. James dachte über die Worte seines Freundes nach. Mauzi hatte vollkommen Recht. James musste das wieder auf die Reihe kriegen, musste Jessie aufsuchen und ihr all die Dinge sagen, vor denen er sich so sehr gegrault hatte, denn das hatte sie verdient. Er wollte der Mann an ihrer Seite sein und bleiben. Er wollte sich um sie kümmern, sie anfeueren und beglückwünschen. "Weisst du, Mauzi, was ich ihr gerne sagen würde? Ich würde sie fragen, wenn du ein anderes Leben lebst, mit wem bist du zusammen? Wer wird dich so nehmen, wie du bist? Wer wird dich in die Arme schliessen? Wer wird dir zurufen: Du bist einzigartig!? Ich bin das! Ich sollte jetzt bei ihr sein und nicht wie ein Angsthase den Schwanz einziehen. Komm, lass uns gehen! Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Wann werde ich noch die Möglichkeit haben, sie umzustimmen und für mich zu gewinnen?" James hüpfte von der Couch. Er musste sich trauen, oder er würde Jessie für immer verlieren.

Zielsicher und fest entschlossen, rannte er aus der Hütte, um Jessie aufzusuchen. Sie machten sich auf Richtung Ärztehaus, doch schon bald zog jemand ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Der Pokémon-Jäger war wieder auf der Pirsch und sperrte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in einen Käfig. Sie waren gefangen, konnten nicht fliehen und die Zeit lief James davon. Wer würde sie aus dieser Misere befreien? Die Retterin in der Not liess zum Glück nicht lange auf sich warten und James traute seinen Augen nicht. Jessie stand auf einem grossen Steinbrocken und rezitierte einen Teil ihres berühmten Mottos. Ihr gelang die Befreiung ihrer Freunde und James wurde schlagartig klar, dass Jessie ihrem Team treu bleiben wird. Sie brachen in Tränen aus, schluchzten herzzerreissend. Er und Mauzi gesellten sich zu Jessie und beendeten gemeinsam ihren Vers. Als komplettes Team kämpften sie gegen den Pokémon-Jäger und schlugen ihn in die Flucht.

Später am Abend sassen Jessie und James um ein kleines Feuer. Das war der passende Moment, ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Er warf Mauzi einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Dieser stand auf und verliess wortlos die Feuerstelle. Wie sollte James beginnen? Er kannte ja nicht einmal den Grund für Jessies Entscheidung. "Wieso bist du nicht bei Dr. White geblieben?" wollte er wissen. Jessie rührte sich nicht. Sie starrte auf die tanzenden Flammen vor ihrem Gesicht. "Ich wollte meine Team-Rocket-Uniform an den Nagel hängen und mein Leben mit Dr. White verbringen, das ist wahr. Aber er hatte nicht wirklich Gefühle für mich, er hat sich bloss so gut um mich gekümmert, weil das in seiner Natur liegt. Sein Herz hat er bereits an eine andere Frau geschenkt, das wurde mir sehr bald bewusst. Also beschloss ich, zurückzukehren. Zurück zu Team Rocket und zurück zu dir," sie drehte sich zu James und sah ihn an. In ihren Augen spiegelten sich die Hoffnung und grosse Erwartungen. James strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. "Danke, Jessie. Ich weiss, dass ich ein ruhiger und zurückhaltender Geselle bin, aber es ist Zeit, dass ich dir etwas Wichtiges sage," er räusperte sich und griff nach ihrer Hand. James zog sanfte Kreise in ihrer Handinnenfläche. Ein wohliges Ziehen schoss durch seinen Körper. Er fühlte die aufsteigende Hitze, die aufgestauten Emotionen. "Jessie. Bitte, verlass mich nicht, gib uns noch nicht auf. Ich hatte Angst, Angst dir die Wahrheit zu sagen, weil ich vor der Ungewissheit bangte, aber ich mag dich. Ich mag dein Lächeln," mit dem Finger zeichnete er die Form ihrer Lippen nach, "ich mag deine Ausstrahlung, deine Kraft und Durchhaltevermögen. Alles an dir, du bist einzigartig!" er errötete. Das war gar nicht so einfach, doch Jessie hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. "Ich möchte versuchen, dir ein noch besserer Freund zu sein. Dich zu unterstützen in all deinen Plänen und in guten, wie in schlechten Tagen an deiner Seite sein," er beugte sich vor, so dass nur noch ein winziger Abstand zwischen ihnen war. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihren Wangen spüren. "Was hast du vor?" sie war erstaunt. Noch ein bisschen näher, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Sein Kuss war ehrlich und feurig. Sie liess sich gehen und versank in seinen Liebkosungen. Jessie erwiderte den Kuss und schlang die Arme um James. Er zog sie näher an sich ran. Küsste sie voller Leidenschaft und Begierde. Endlich hatte er sich gewagt, endlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht.

ENDE


End file.
